


Glorfindel's Sword Is Really Shiny

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor is feeling a bit peckish, Erestor is not amused, Fluff, Glorfindel does something wrong?, Glorfindel is trying to feed him, Glorfindel is very convincing, Glorfindel sneaks up on Erestor, He convinces Erestor in the library, M/M, Pet Names, but they resolve it and it's a win-win situation, but they still end up cuddling, elrond accidentally walks in, erestor is embarrassed, erestor is the bottom but here but I don't always see him like that, maybe they shouldn't have used the office, the lovers have a little spat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets about Glorfindel and Erestor, their tumultuous but wonderful relationship, and maybe just some smutty times thrown in for good measure.  Tags will be added for each drabble posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erestor's Day Off (He Doesn't Hate Glorfindel)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles or short stories about Glorfindel and Erestor. Mostly fluff, but some hot and smexy ones too. ;) The rating is pretty low right now, but believe me, it will skyrocket pretty soon.

“I hate you,” Erestor commented as he lay in the middle of the bed, sheets rumpled around him and his skin flushed deliciously.

“No, you don’t,” said Glorfindel, grinning and tugging the laces of his breeches closed.

“Fine, I don’t.” Erestor’s gaze followed his golden lover across the room as he went for his shirt. “I hate Elrond, then.”

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t disagree or argue. “Indeed.”

“Yes!” Erestor made a valiant attempt to get up, but failed miserably and flopped back onto the bed. “He gave me a surprise day off when you have early morning patrol!”

Glorfindel tugged his shirt over his head, muscles rippling, and shot Erestor a brilliant grin. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll be back by the noon meal!”

“What am I supposed to do all day?” Erestor complained.

“Hm…lie there until I get back?” Glorfindel suggested with a wink. “After all, this hour is far too early for you to be up and about.”

“No, my rear is far too sore for me to be up and about,” Erestor retorted.

“My apologies about that,” Glorfindel said unconvincingly, and went to get his boots, wiggling his buttocks at Erestor as he walked by the bed. Erestor was tempted to throw something at him to get that smug smile off his face, but nothing was within reach. So he just lay there, watching with pretended disinterest as Glorfindel prepared to leave; lacing up his boots, swinging a quiver over his shoulder, and finally strapping a sword to his waist.

Erestor was a bit insulted when Glorfindel headed straight to the door after tightening his belt. He huffed a breath, and when Glorfindel turned back to look at him, pouted. Glorfindel smiled at his petulant lover, then trotted over to him and bent over the bed, pausing just before pressing their lips together. “You won’t be too lonely?”

Erestor was too tired to even wrap his arms about Glorfindel’s neck, but he managed a snort. “I’m fine every other time you’re gone.”

“Well, next time I’ll make sure Elrond gives us our off-days on the same day,” Glorfindel promised. He pecked Erestor on the lips, then turned and started toward the door.

“That was pathetic,” Erestor grumbled.

Glorfindel’s blue eyes glinted mischievously and he stopped right before pulling the door to their bedchambers closed. “Pathetic, you say? Remember when Elladan and Elrohir found us in the hayloft? You were –”

Something black and hard flew toward his head, and Glorfindel shut the door just before he was hit in the face. It thudded off the door and hit the floor, and Glorfindel could hear Erestor’s outraged shriek from inside the room.

“I TOLD you to never mention that again!”


	2. Glorfindel Sneaks Up On Erestor

“Surprise!” Glorfindel exclaimed, leaping over the back of the bench and landing next to Erestor, who was sitting in the gardens and reading.

Erestor didn’t even look startled, he just shut his book and smacked Glorfindel’s knee with it. “What have I told you about sneaking up on me?”

“Do it more often?”

“No.” Erestor rolled his eyes. “ _Stop_ doing it.” He opened his book and returned to reading.

“Ah, of course.” Glorfindel smiled and propped his right arm on the back of the bench. Erestor didn’t say anything more, but a corner of his mouth tugged up and he wiggled closer surreptitiously.

Glorfindel grinned and wound his arm around Erestor’s shoulder, leaning his head to rest on Erestor’s dark locks. They sat there, both quiet, and enjoyed the sounds of nature around them.


	3. Erestor Is Feeling A Tad Bit Peckish

“Come on, Erestor…”

“No.” The adviser turned his head away peevishly and clamped his lips together. He was lying on the couch in their sitting room, wearing nothing but low-slung breeches and a blanket wrapped around his torso. Glorfindel knelt beside him, a plate in one hand and something round and delicious-looking in his other hand.

“You know you want it,” Glorfindel teased, waving the round item in front of Erestor’s face.

“No I don’t,” Erestor said snappily, and squirmed slightly on the settee to get further from his golden-haired lover.

A mischievous twinkle entered Glorfindel’s eyes and he considered something. He chuckled and then popped the food into his mouth.

Erestor, his head still obstinately facing the other way, was wondering why Glorfindel hadn’t kept bothering him…then he felt the sofa dipping as Glorfindel climbed onto it. Erestor just pushed his bottom lip out and stubbornly refused to look over at him. A moment later, a shadow fell across him as Glorfindel leaned over, tendrils of golden hair falling over his shoulders and teasing the bit of pale flesh on Erestor’s shoulders that showed.

“Stop,” Erestor protested when Glorfindel began leaning toward him, his intent obvious. “I’m trying to be grumpy, I don’t want cheered up.”

“Well, I’m trying to kiss you, darling, I don't want to be pushed away,” Glorfindel returned, and then his lips were on Erestor’s and nothing mattered anymore.

Erestor resisted for only a second before he sighed into the kiss, and Glorfindel took that as agreement, for his tongue ran along Erestor’s soft lips, seeking entrance. Erestor opened his mouth in invitation, his body already responding to Glorfindel’s touch, and Glorfindel plunged into his wet mouth with fervor.

As soon as Glorfindel's slick tongue wrapped around his, Erestor could taste something sweet and tangy, the perfect blend of sugar and exotic spices. He jerked back immediately, giving Glorfindel an annoyed look. “What was that?”

“Delicious,” was all Glorfindel would say, licking his lips provocatively.

Erestor sniffed in mock insult and yanked Glorfindel down to continue the kiss.


	4. Glorfindel Wears His Battle Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor apparently loves Glorfindel's battle armour, so Glorfindel decides to wear it when he returns from patrol, and promptly heads to the library.

Erestor was mildly surprised when Glorfindel strode through the door of the library, still dressed in the armor he wore on patrol. The adviser set down the books he had been carrying and turned to his lover. “Glorfindel, what are you doing here?”

Glorfindel smiled – a very naughty smile – and navigated around the tables between himself and Erestor. “I seem to recall,” he mused, “that once you told me you especially liked how I looked when I was in battle armor.”

“Ah, yes.” Erestor hastily slipped behind a desk, opened a drawer, and began rummaging through it. He looked quite busy.

Glorfindel wasn’t fooled. He slunk closer, a gleam in his eyes. “Well, love, look what I’m wearing.”

Erestor gave the armor a quick glance. “Excellent,” he said quickly. “Very shiny and…well-kept.”

Finally making it to Erestor, Glorfindel drew himself up tall and stared down at his shorter mate. He grinned lasciviously. “Have we ever –”

“You know, Glorfindel,” Erestor said, hurriedly closing the drawer and grabbing a stack of papers to fold beneath his arms. “You know, I have some letters to reply to, and then there is that new storehouse that will need checked, so I think it would be best…” He was silenced by Glorfindel’s finger raised to his lips, and the temptation to draw it into his mouth and suck was barely overcome.

“Hmm,” murmured Glorfindel. “I think you work too much…you should have a break. I’m sure Lord Elrond wouldn’t mind.”

Erestor sighed and glanced around. After a moment of long consideration, he ducked around Glorfindel and headed to the doors. Catching the open wooden panels, he pushed them shut and locked them firmly. He turned and strode back to his lover with dark eyes sparkling. “Fine, just this once,” he said, but he was smiling when Glorfindel swept him up for a long and sloppy kiss.


	5. Glorfindel's Back and Erestor Is Sleepily Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, that's what it is, and you know you like it.

Erestor was woken in the middle of the night by the bed dipping behind him. The scent of freshly washed Glorfindel washed over him, and he turned unconsciously toward the intruder.

“You’re back,” Erestor murmured as his golden lover lay down beside him.

“Did you miss me?” Glorfindel said with a smile, pulling Erestor closer and curling around him. The darkling adviser blinked, his long lashes brushing his flushed cheeks, and then yawned like a tired cat. “‘Course I missed you,” he mumbled, burying his head in Glorfindel’s broad chest.

Glorfindel smiled and rested his chin on top of the dark locks, his soul content to be with its mate once more. Erestor shivered as his muscles relaxed, then turned his head and fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his lover’s heart.


	6. Erestor Wants His Thing Back And Glorfindel Wants Him Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spat between lovers, but as usual, it's resolved. Erestor's seduction skills may or may not have had something to do with it.

"Give it back," Erestor said, standing with arms crossed as he frowned at Glorfindel.

"No," his lover said simply, smiling, though it wasn't cruel. "I won't. You work too much, and I'm going to keep this until you agree to go outside with me and play with Elrond's boys for at least an hour."

Erestor glared at him, unamused. "I need to do my work, Glorfindel. Give it. Now."

"No."

"Glorfindel!"

"No!"

Erestor looked like he was about to stomp a foot in irritation. "This is so ridiculous!"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "It's not my fault you're not tall enough to grab it."

Erestor narrowed his eyes. "I will bite you."

"Please." Glorfindel grinned.

Erestor breathed heavily through his nose, and glared for a little longer.

"C'mon, darling," Glorfindel entreated. " Just an hour! The boys have been wondering why you're not playing with them."

Erestor scowled, but his eyes had softened a little at the mention of the young twins. Encouraged, Glorfindel continued.

"I promise I won't bother you about going out for the rest of the day. Please?"

Erestor sighed and tilted his head back, turning his fierce glower to the ceiling instead. "One week," he finally huffed out. "Don't bother me for a week about it."

"Deal!" Glorfindel agreed hastily, delighted that his stubborn mate had acceded so quickly. "I won't talk about it for a week."

"And now?" Erestor raised an eyebrow and reached a hand out, but Glorfindel shook his head.

"No, I don't think -"

He stopped as a warm body slithered up against his, and he jolted against the wall behind him in surprise. Deciding on more...persuasive actions, Erestor nuzzled into Glorfindel's neck and flicked his tongue over the pulsing vein, smiling quietly to himself.

"I would really like that back," he murmured into the soft skin, breathing in the earthy spice that was Glorfindel, and his lover shivered involuntarily.

"You shouldn't -" the golden warrior started, but was cut off again as Erestor nipped his jaw. He moaned instead, tilting his head to bare his neck, but Erestor was unsatisfied as Glorfindel's arm remained up, the object clutched in his hand temptingly out of reach.

"Give it back, _please_ ," Erestor said again, gently tugging the skin of Glorfindel's neck between his teeth. He could feel his lover's desire hard against his lower stomach, but he ignored it with a sly grin. If threatening and anger didn't work, this would. Licking and biting up Glorfindel's jaw, Erestor finally reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down not only for better access, but what he wanted was almost within reach now...

Glorfindel's resolve was wavering, he could tell when he caught the delicately pointed ear between his teeth. Glorfindel's hips bucked involuntarily and he groaned, finally pulling back and crushing his fingers in the velvet of Erestor's robe to push him back. 

"Fine, damn it," he said, and Erestor was pleased to see his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated in lust. "You can have it."

He lowered his arm and let Erestor pluck it from his hand, and the advisor smiled smugly and pressed a quick kiss to Glorfindel's lips before sauntering to his desk and dropping it in a drawer. Glorfindel watched the taunting sway of his hips for a long moment before shaking his head and huffing a breath. "All right, darling, time for outside."

"Must I?" Erestor pouted, turning large chocolate eyes on his lover, but Glorfindel was immune to that ploy, at least.

"Yes, you must. You made a deal. Now come on, the boys are waiting."

Erestor sighed in mock reluctance and joined Glorfindel as they headed for the grassy courtyard the Peredhil family usually used. He smiled when Glorfindel slipped an arm about his shoulders, and returned the gesture, resting a hand on Glorfindel's opposite hip.

They went down the hall that way, spat forgotten.


	7. Pets Names Are (Supposed?) To Be Kept Secret

“Glorfindel!” Erestor hissed, pulling away sharply from his humming mate. “What are you doing?”

Glorfindel pouted. “I was going to do your hair.”

Erestor huffed and smoothed his dark locks. “My hair is already done.” He glanced around the sitting room, and added in an undertone, “And we’re in public, don’t do that.”

“But it’s just Elrond and the family,” Glorfindel protested, plopping down on the settee beside Erestor.

“Don’t do it in public,” Erestor insisted. Glorfindel sighed. “Fine, my darling little kitten.”

Erestor turned a bright red when Elladan and Elrohir, previously ignoring them, turned in surprise and amusement.

“What did you call him?!” Elrohir exclaimed, voicing the thoughts of everyone else in the room.

Glorfindel slipped an arm around Erestor and tugged him close, smiling broadly. “My little kitten. It’s my nickname for him.”

“Ah…” Elrond said slowly, his face an utter mask.

Erestor yanked free from Glorfindel and fled the room.

Glorfindel sat for a long moment, his arm still extended, before his face wreathed in confusion. “What just happened?”

“I think pet names like that are supposed to be kept private,” Arwen remarked wryly.

Glorfindel looked back and forth at the amused Peredhil faces. “But – but…”

“Well,” said Celebrían, flapping a hand. “Go apologize.”

Glorfindel stood slowly and walked out of the room, a confused look on his face.


	8. Glorfindel And Erestor Have (Brutal?) Sex In The Office (And Elrond Walks In)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, this is where the smuttiness comes in - the rating skyrockets for all of our sake. I'm only sorry because I wrote this forever ago and didn't post it.

Erestor threw his head back and howled as pleasure ripped through his body. Strong hands clutched his hips, pulling him backwards fiercely onto the thick shaft that drove into him repeatedly. There was a shift in rhythm, and Erestor’s arms flailed before he caught the edge of the desk he was leaning over and arrested his lack of balance.

“Stay…still,” Glorfindel growled over his shoulder, sliding one hand down to yank Erestor’s knee sideways for better access. The adviser collapsed forward onto his desk, scattering papers and quills, and Glorfindel slipped out of him for a moment. Releasing a low rumble, Glorfindel moved forward and pushed his legs apart, then aligned his hips and plunged into Erestor again.

“Valar!” Erestor gasped, feeling the huge length of his lover slam into him once more. His fingers clawed at the wood beneath his hands, his breath coming in short pants and wheezing every time Glorfindel hit the pleasure spot inside him. His own length, leaking and swollen, rubbed at the wooden desk with terrible pleasure.

“You like it hard, don’t you?” Glorfindel managed to get out, slowing to relish the sight of his massive shaft stretching that tiny hole and vanishing into Erestor’s writhing body beneath him.

“Yes!” Erestor moaned, arching backwards and meeting his every thrust with fervor. “Don’t…stop!”

Glorfindel groaned, his grasp on Erestor’s thighs slipping because of the sweat, but he caught those pale, trembling legs again and his hips pistoned faster once more. He aimed for that sweet spot inside his lover’s entrance, not wanting the pleasurable torture to be over, but needing his release at the same time.

Erestor cried out when Glorfindel pulled out of him abruptly, then his vision spun for a moment as Glorfindel flipped him over to land on his back on the desk.

“I want to see your face,” Glorfindel ordered, and spread Erestor’s legs for the final time before driving fiercely into him once more. Erestor’s hands flew out to grasp something, anything, and he screamed as Glorfindel successively plunged deep into him before only pulling out a little and repeating it. His head thrown back, ebony hair tangled and face twisted in pleasure, he was the very image of sensuality and lust.

Glorfindel couldn’t take it anymore, and he thrust only a few times more before his balls tightened and his length twitched, and then Erestor’s insides were bathed in a milky, warm cream. The last thread of self-control broken, Erestor’s back bowed as he howled his pleasure, Glorfindel’s name mixed somewhere in the unintelligible shriek. Glorfindel, having released his own loud cry of pleasure, felt his vision blacken for a moment and then he collapsed ungracefully to the floor, Erestor slipping from the desk and falling with him.

They lay there for an unknown amount of time, slowly regaining their senses, and both could feel the seed cooling on their chests and stomachs, a reminder of their passion.

“Well…” Glorfindel murmured finally, his leg thrown over one of Erestor’s thighs as they faced each other. “That was certainly interesting.”

“You need to sneak into my office more often and surprise me,” Erestor muttered in reply, his voice husky from overuse.

“I think –” Glorfindel started, but whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both lovers’ eyes widened, and Glorfindel barely managed to sit up quickly enough to yank a nearby discarded tunic over both of their lower bodies.

Around the corner came Elrond, a scroll trailing from his hands and his eyes scanning it. “Erestor,” he said absentmindedly. “I don’t recognize this dialect; could you find a book on languages and see which one matches it? Or you could…” He finally looked up and his mouth dropped in shock.

He stared for a very long moment, his two most highly valued advisers squirming under his gaze. When Erestor crossed his arms across his bare chest, his fingers slipping on drying spend, Glorfindel finally shifted his body to hide his lover from view. “Excuse us,” he said icily, and Elrond broke from his surprise.

“Oh. Oh!” He dropped the scroll and turned hastily, ducking his head. “Ah…I see. I’m sorry about that.”

“I can’t believe you forgot to lock the door,” Erestor hissed, and Elrond’s keen ears heard all.

“I came in through the window,” Glorfindel protested in just as quiet a voice.

“Um…I’ll just leave now,” Elrond interjected, his face red. He hurriedly left the room, locking the door behind him, but there was a tiny smirk on his face as he headed for his rooms where Celebrían was certain to be doing her embroidery this time of day. He had some…pressure that needed to be alleviated.


End file.
